barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MrSmartyMax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jason (Backyard Gang) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rodney16 (Talk) 13:45, September 13, 2010 Barney in Outer Space I think only guest stars on the home video pages should have the actor/actress's name next to their character. Otherwise, don't bother. The vhs/dvd cover is not needed because it is on the Barney Home Video page. Barneyandhisfriends 02:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rather than fight Do you think you'd relax instead & stop & think? That is a good point. Max, could you perhaps be a bit nicer to the other contributors. I'm just asking. (the above point is from another user and not me) -- SonicHOG 02:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hating yet liking Barney? Now, I'm not one to judge or anything (I don't really do that with people's opinions (saying that they suck and such)). I'm just curious what you mean that you "despise Barney and yet can't get enough of him?" It's not to be mean or anything. I'm just wondering, as it's an interesting point of view. -- SonicHOG 03:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Itsanewme SUCKS! Hey, can you keep an eye out for Itsanewme(number)? Because he keeps changing pictures. Rodney16 17:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You really need to also keep an eye out for Garrettnix because he also SUCKS ASS! Rodney16 06:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Garrettnix is Itsanewme. We gotta stop him! Rodney, could you please make me an admin so I can help you and the other people on Wiki get rid of him? - BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan November 26, 2011 One Thing * Can you do me a favor and delete the episodes that 76.246.71.238 re-did? If you can thanks! Rodney16 16:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) * HELLLPPP!!!! 94.whoever is spamming this site!!!!!!!!!! Rodney16 20:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure if there was a time lapse scene in the episode, The Chase or not. What do you think? I think you are in trouble. They might wanna get rid of you if you are getting them into trouble. 173.66.205.148 You know, I was also stopping him/her because that's not what we needed. This is a wikia about a musical show. We should include who performed the songs as well Barneyandhisfriends 14:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Look I'm sorry Bless you. Un-Understanding I.D's I don't understand why you might wanna get any contributor into trouble. I wish you'd stop getting everyone in trouble, Or someone should suspend you. stop! Stop adding like 30 categories to the luci page and then deleting them so you can get badges Pb79 01:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) stop stop undoing edits Pb79 22:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) not just that, you seem to undo everything and if you check in every other wiki you edit on people complain about you cause of thatPb79 22:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) plus, you add like 30 categories to pages and then undo them just to get badgesPb79 22:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Chase If you search for the episode in this wiki, You might wanna see a picture of the scene, Extraordinarily speaking. Oh, What A Day There was supposed to be a story in that episode. Thanks Thanks for reverting my talkpage. I should've sworn that spammer would spam my talkpage. I have protected my talkpage for anymore vandals.--Bigteddy 18:24, May 13, 2012 (UTC) im not the one in charge of that... ask drew